Moment Of Passion
by DirtyNinjaChick
Summary: Conrad doesn't know what to do when Yozak does something very unexpected to him.


* * *

Conrad wandered through the great halls of Blood Pledge Castle, thoughts circling around a certain redhead. Yozak had always been Conrad's best friend and right hand man but due to an incident that had occurred the previous night, Conrad wondered if their relationship really was that simple.

-----------------------------------------

Conrad had sat down on a bench and let out a drawn-out sigh. He had just stopped his younger brother Wolfram from choking Yuuri to death, whom he accused of cheating on him AGAIN. He was way too sensitive and easily took things the wrong way.

He chuckled. Wolfram's way of showing his love really was a strange one.

"Ara, I wonder what naughty things are going on in your mind, Captain, to make you chuckle like that." His so called brother in arms snuck out of the shadows and positioned himself in front of Conrad. His flaming red hair was clearly visible in the dark garden and his blue eyes were glued to Conrad's face. He had that big wide grin on his face as usual.

"I'm not thinking of anything inappropriate at all. I just thought about how extremely sensitive Wolfram is", Conrad responded.

"Ah, let me guess; he tried to strangle his majesty again?"

"Yeah.".

Yozak joined him on the bench and they sat quietly for a while until Yozak said:

"When I went to report to that grumpy old brother of yours about my recent mission, I heard some VERY loud moans and grunts. His partner in crime appears to have been His Excellency Günter."

Conrad's eyes went wide. "Whoa. Didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, me neither. But seriously man, what a shock that even that grumpy bastard gets more action than we do. It's so unfair."

"Don't be disrespectful, Yozak. Besides, you have your missions and I have Yuuri to take care of, that's more than enough."

"Yeah but still, everyone in this damn castle seems to have someone. I mean, just look at Huber and Nicola or His majesty and von Bielefeld or Cheri-sama and her harem! Geez!"

Conrad laughed. But Yozak was actually right; there had been a lot of lovey-dovey stuff going on in the castle lately.

Though he wasn't as bothered by it as Yozak. Things like having a love-life and a partner just didn't seem to be important to him. This way of thinking was also the reason why he was **STILL** a virgin.

He woke up from his thoughts when he noticed awkwardly that Yozak was staring at him. Something was different about him now, the way he eyed him and his expression.

Suddenly he leaned into Conrad, with that unknown expression on his face.

Conrad was hit by a very uneasy feeling, like a hunted prey, and tried to move away.

But Yozak grabbed his chin and suddenly, his lips were on Conrad's and his tongue eagerly forcing itself inside his mouth. Conrad let out a surprised moan and tried to push Yozak away, but Yozak had the upper hand.

He grabbed Conrad's wrists and forced him down. While Conrad felt helpless and dizzy as he lay on the bench with Yozak on top of him, a strange feeling arose inside of him.

It was……pleasure?

Yozak's hand left Conrad's right wrist and travelled down. He started to unbuckle Conrad's belt, which sent Conrad into a state of panic. He tried to desperately shove Yozak off of him with his free hand but Yozak was unmovable.

Yozak broke their kiss, leaving a panting Conrad, and started to kiss his neck.

Then there was a sharp pain when Yozak bit down on his now exposed shoulder, drawing trickles of blood.

His face turned to Conrad's and with a dreamy look he said "You're so delicious, Captain."

Conrad felt how his cheeks heated up. What in Shinou's name was he saying?! Then he felt how a hand forced itself inside his pants and firmly grabbed his cock. He gasped but was silenced when Yozak's lips once again found it's way to his.

That was **IT**. Conrad managed to muster up the little strength he had left and this time successfully shoved Yozak off so that he landed on the ground next to him. Conrad quickly got up, confused and flustered, and stormed off.

--------------------------------------------------

That was what had happened. Since then he hadn't met Yozak. He didn't really know what to do or say if he did.

"Ah, Conrad. What's with that face?"

Conrad turned to see Yuuri standing there, with Greta.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Well…you look kinda…how do I say it? Troubled?"

Conrad raised an eyebrow. His natural poker face had apparently gone out of service.

He wondered if he should perhaps tell Yuuri what had happened; maybe he'd know what to do.

"YUURI! You'd better not be flirting with some other guy again, you wimp!"

Stomping down the hallway was Wolfram. Yuuri's face bleaked. "Ah well, uh…I have some urgent business to attend so see you later, Conrad."

And then he was gone. Maybe it was for the better.

Conrad continued his stroll down the hallways and didn't even notice when the sun went down and the evening came. When he finally noticed the time, he sighed. He still hadn't found a solution to his problem. He didn't want to lose Yozak; he was after all his most precious friend. But the things he had done the night before had been inexcusable.

He continued down to his office and bedroom, only to find his troublemaker sleeping on HIS bed.

Apparently he must've been there for while. Why? Perhaps he was waiting for him? What for? Maybe he wanted to continue where he left off?

Conrad slammed the door shut, waking a startled Yozak up. "Captain!"

He leaned against the door, making sure to keep a distance between them.

"I…eh...um...came just to tell you that I really am sorry for…you know, last night.

I don't know what happened, I just lost it when I saw you…doing **that**."

"Doing what?" Conrad asked, not understanding what he meant.

"You know…uh…thinking. When you think about something, you always make that… expression. I kinda lose it when you do. Hehe…" Yozak had an insecure smile on his lips.

"You mean…you got…turned on by my expression?" Conrad couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, basically"

They kept quiet for a while, Yozak looking at anything besides Conrad.

"Why would you… get turned on by that? It doesn't make sense."

"Oh but I've kinda… liked you for while. I hadn't intended to do anything about it though but last night…" Conrad was surprised by this flat out confession. Yozak had liked him in THAT way? He hadn't seen Conrad the same way Conrad had seen him? All his thoughts started to make his head hurt. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Yozak, do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yeah." He stood up and took a couple of steps towards Conrad but made sure to keep a distance so that Conrad wouldn't feel threatened. "I really, really like you. I'm not sure when it started but at least I know that during all these years my feeling haven't faltered. I'm not expecting anything back from you, but I really wish you will allow me to continue to stay beside you as you friend at least. I promise I won't do anything to you again."

Conrad furrowed his eyebrows and looked Yozak straight in the eyes. "How could we possibly revert to what we were before? Right now my feelings are so messed up that I don't know what to think anymore! Last night…" His eyes met the floor when he couldn't manage to finish the last sentence. What did he think about last night? He refused to accept that he had somewhat _enjoyed_ it.

"Captain…" Yozak wore a pained expression on his face. "If you truly wish for it, I will leave you." Conrad's eyes widened. Yozak, leaving him? Forever?

No way! But they couldn't stay revert back to the way they were before either.

Conrad once again met Yozak's eyes. "I…don't want you to leave." May Shinou curse him for what he was about to say. "Last night…I didn't. …really hate it. It was just…so sudden"

Conrad felt once again how his cheeks heated up. Damn. He must be blushing like a fool.

Yozak had opened his mouth in shock and was staring at him with wide eyes. Then he closed it and got a determined look on his face. He started walking towards Conrad and quickly closed the space between them.

He licked Conrad's lips, begging for entrance, which Conrad this time willingly granted him. Yozak wrapped his arms around his waist and head, forcing them together. They broke their kiss after a while to catch some breath and Yozak started to unbutton Conrad's jacket. After he had removed all clothes on Conrad's torso he took off his own shirt and started kissing Conrad again.

It was such a…sweet feeling and Conrad felt like he was drowning in it.

Yozak started to lead Conrad towards his bed and tumbled on top of him. They were still kissing. After they broke the kiss, Yozak started to unbuckle Conrad's belt but stopped half way, looking at Conrad for his consent. Conrad smiled, placed a kiss on his cheek and said: "It's alright."

With Conrad's approval, Yozak quickly stripped him off his pants. He quickly disposed of his own as well. They grinded their hips together, enjoying the friction of their skin. Conrad let out a very loud moan when Yozak gripped both their cocks and held them together. "Yozak..."

Yozak responded with a faint smile and let go of their cocks. He started working the brunette's torso, licking and touching his sensitive, virgin nipples. Conrad tried hard to hold back the moan in his throat. He was after all a prideful man and letting out such embarrassing noises was undignified.

Yozak seemed to have noticed his attempt and moved up to his ear and whispered seductively "You can be as loud as you want, Captain." Conrad felt an uncontrollable blush rise to his face and Yozak started nibbling on his ear.

Then he started moving down, towards his rising arousal.

Conrad didn't realize what he was going to do until he felt Yozaks mouth close around his arousal, which was now throbbing with desire. This time he couldn't hinder the moan which slipped out of his throat. "Oh lord…Yozak!" The man mercilessly continued sucking and licking it. "Please…stop that...I'm going to come..!"

Yozak temporarily stopped licking the side of his cock and looked at him with a grin. "Then come."

And so he did. Yozak wiped some of the white, sticky fluid off his cheek and licked it. "Mmm…tasty" Conrad blushed furiously. "Idiot." Was all he could say.

He moved up and gave Conrad a heated kiss. The redhead then took a hold of his legs and separated them. Conrad shuddered when he felt something enter him. He saw that Yozak had put his fingers in him. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for intercourse, darling."

It felt so pleasurable that Conrad felt how he started to lose it. He moaned uncontrollably. After what had seemed an eternity, Yozak pulled out his fingers and said: "Prepare yourself, this is probably going to hurt a bit, Captain."

He didn't even get to say "What" before he felt something enter him, and it wasn't Yozak's fingers. It pressed against his entrance and when Yozak thrusted, it slipped inside of him. It hurt at the same time as it felt so good that Conrad now officially lost it. Yozak thrusted and thrusted and Conrad kept moaning like never before. Yozak bent down and drew Conrad in for a kiss, to help him forget the pain. It all ended with Conrad letting out a big orgasm and they both came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, Conrad's ass hurt so much that he had to lie down on his stomach. Yozak lied beside him and was stroking his hair.

"Well better than with a woman, right?"

Conrad smiled. "I don't know that since I'm a virgin. Or was."

"WHAT?!"

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and post constructive cristicism about something that might bug you.


End file.
